Hands All Over
by sam-ely-ember
Summary: Después de que ella terminó con el corazón roto, quien fuese su único consuelo se esmeró por hacerle saber qué sentía por ella. Un día tormentoso, en el exterior e interior de su alma. Ferbnessa. One Shot.


**Notas de la autora**: _Konichiwa, minna-san! Un pequeño supah escrito que me llevó casi un año completar, quizá porque siempre me rehusé a escribir algo subido de tono para este fandom. Pero...toda regla es para romperse y para ser honesta, yo creo en eso de "Ferb goes for dirty talking". Lo sé, no tengo remedio, shame on me._

_A lo nuestro: espero que les guste la historia, el lenguaje es algo complejo, pero expresarme a través de Vanessa siempre me ha dado para eso. Estoy convencida de que esta chica tiene una mente sumamente compleja._

**Disclaimer**: _Los personajes, concepto y demás pertenecen a _Dan Povenmire_ y _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh,_ adicionalmente a _Disney_, que se dio cuenta del tesoro en sus manos y el mes pasado firmó para la cuarta temporada. Yay. Primer fandom de cartoon que tengo y avanza a 4 temporadas. ¡Aleluya!_

-Se recomienda leer con "Hands all over" de Maroon5, canción que inspiró esta historia.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hands all over<strong>_  
><em><strong>A Phineas and Ferb - Ferbnessa one shot<strong>_  
><em><strong>by sam-ely-ember<strong>_

Llovía. El cielo había estado nublado desde hacía unos días, como si la magnificencia de lo celeste se hubiese predispuesto a los eventos del día. Jugaba con una manzana sobre la mesa de la cocina, la vista en ningún punto particular, abstraída en el juego de ideas que hacía de su cabeza un laberinto. Recordarse a sí misma que no debía dejarse controlar por las emociones era un mal de cada día, completamente segura de que la inestabilidad de un corazón confuso podría bloquear las metas a alcanzar y abriría la posibilidad de sentirse derrotada en cualquier terreno a explorar.

Pero había algo con él que definitivamente le hacía perder la cabeza.

Comprendía lo platónico del asunto, compartía lo platónico del asunto, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia estaba permitido que se cruzaran los límites tan finamente marcados. Un obsequio era un halago, una palabra un sueño y un abrazo algo cercano al idilio, pero que se atreviera a pronunciar palabras sobre sus acciones había hecho notar algo claro: él se había tomado una responsabilidad que era todo menos suya.

"_Si te preocuparas un poco por ti misma sabrías que es una decisión que debías tomar desde hace mucho tiempo."_

"_Mide tu lugar. ¿Estás opinando por mí?"_

"_¿No estás ahora con el corazón roto? ¿Qué te había yo dicho antes?"_

Pudo haberle gritado, abofeteado incluso, pero con la cabeza en alto y su inquebrantable orgullo, dio media vuelta y le abandonó en medio de la lluvia. ¿Cómo pudo creer que él le daría consejo? Bien era cierto que se había convertido en su consejero por excelencia y que la extraña preocupación que él mostraba como devoción era un refugio seguro en tiempos de turbulencia…pero la verdad la aplastó cuando él formuló ese par de preguntas: él jamás buscó dar aviso, buscó tenerla para sí mismo.

Cretino. Era la palabra que surcaba su mente cada vez que le recordaba. ¿Cómo negar la inexorable necesidad que él tenía de verle constantemente? Le hizo repudiarse a sí misma por confiar como cualquier mujer haría y lo último que deseaba era ser otra del montón. Estaba claro para ella, no habría palabra para cruzar de nuevo con él.

Tronó. Suspiró acongojada al notar que la ausencia de dicha amistad sería algo con lo que no podría lidiar fácilmente. Había inconscientemente depositado su confianza la primera vez que hablaron prolongadamente –más una conversación de un solo sentido-, allá en Paris en la cima de la torre, y con el pasar del tiempo encontró que él podría sustituir al mejor baúl de secretos que pudiese construirse, un caballero de verdad, siempre dispuesto a escuchar, siempre dispuesto a decir lo correcto en el momento correcto.

Excepto aquella última vez. Porque si de algo estaba segura es que no dejaría que él pusiera en tela de juicio sus decisiones de nuevo. Sí, había tardado en notarlo, sí, había terminado con el corazón roto, pero Vanessa Doofenshmirtz no era el tipo de persona que reconocía sus errores con facilidad. Todo sucede a su tiempo por una razón y si había terminado con su noviazgo de toda la vida a destiempo, luego de dudas, desconfianzas y tristeza, era asunto propio, de nadie más.

Pero tampoco podía negar el hecho evidente de que la preocupación del que era ahora su mejor amigo era un hecho tentativo que le daba cierta sensación de placer. Apretó los ojos, nuevamente enojada consigo, y mordió la manzana que sostenía desplazando ese inadecuado pensamiento.

En ese preciso momento, nada que tuviese que ver con Ferb Fletcher podía darle ningún tipo de satisfacción.

Un golpe fuerte invadió el espacio. El gélido viento de la tormenta entró por la puerta y, dejando la manzana de lado, posó la vista en la silueta que estaba inmóvil bajo el marco. Le llevó un tiempo entender que se trataba de Ferb. El agua de la tormenta resbalando por su verde cabellera, aterrizando inmóvil en el suelo, mojando todo a su alrededor.

La ira volvió a invadir su rostro, se levantó del asiento y sin pensarlo dos veces, sus pasos decididos le condujeron a enfrentarle, completamente decidida a arrojarle a los brazos de la tormenta y estrellar la puerta en su cara.

Para su sorpresa, con auténtica cólera el chico caminó en dirección contraria, le tomó por las muñecas y con rudeza la puso de espaldas contra la pared más cercana. La chica apretó los dientes, luchando contra su consciente para no decir palabras blasfemas contra un auténtico acto de insolencia.

"Escúchame, y escúchame bien, Vanessa," su nombre pareció una daga en el tono amargo de su voz, "quieres parecer una chica fuerte pero ambos sabemos que no eres tan ruda. Si en primer lugar no querías que alguien te hiciera ver tus errores, no debiste haber confiado en mí. Si no querías que alguien se atreviera a contradecirte, no debiste haberme confiado tus debilidades." Hubo una pausa, se concentró en los ojos del ojiverde, un fuego extraño emanando de su interior, habló luego con una extraña calma, un susurro penetrante, "Si no querías que me enamorara de ti, debiste habérmelo dicho hace mucho".

Solo corroboró sus sospechas. No había otra cosa en él que no fuese un acto egoísta. Ferb liberó sus brazos y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, esperando por su respuesta. Misma que vino en una inesperada bofetada.

"¿Y quién te crees para decirme lo que debo o no hacer? NO eres mi padre, no eres nada. ¡Eres solo un niño insolente! Es mi problema a quién decido hablarle, a quién decido abrirme, a quién decido dar todo de mí. ¡Cállate!, eso sí es algo que debí decirte hace bastante. No puedes decidir por mí, no puedes venir a mi casa pretendiendo que eres la víctima y que—"

Sus furiosas palabras fueron entonces selladas por los furtivos labios del chico que se aferraron a los propios con vivacidad. Intentó escapar, negando para sí el hecho de que algún rincón oscuro de su cerebro había contemplado la posibilidad de lo que justo entonces pasaba hacía mucho tiempo, pero sus brazos se hallaban nuevamente aprisionados por la presión que hacía Ferb con sus manos sobre ellos, atrapada entre un beso no correspondido y una pared impenetrable. Apretó los ojos, ligeramente asqueada y potencialmente confundida, esperando que, al ver su resistencia, el chico desistiese en su pecaminoso intento.

Pero jamás sucedió.

Tronó de nuevo, y antes de que pudiese notarlo, reflexionarlo o si quiera arrepentirse, ya se hallaban sus labios en una danza de besos frenética correspondiendo a las intenciones del joven inglés; en algún lugar de su subconsciente hacía poco menos que eco una débil voz interior que clamaba por cordura y moderación. Y mucho menos importó que hacía tan solo unas horas había terminado con su primer y único novio, mucho menos que estuviese absurdamente enojada con aquel que ahora invadía su espacio personal, todo se volvió borroso en cuando la ávida lengua de su fortuito amante indagó en el interior de su boca, buscando por sabores prohibidos que ella misma se dio el placer de explorar cuando imitó sus falaces acciones.

Ferb deshizo, una vez más, la presión sobre sus brazos, y ahora libres se aferraron al cuello del chico buscando acercarlo más hacia sí aun cuando la distancia entre ellos ya era nula. Sus manos, lentamente, ascendieron hasta encontrar la verde cabellera del joven, y trazaron formas ilegibles en su recorrido.

Solo notó que estaba a punto de hiperventilar cuando el chico rompió contacto bruscamente para buscar sus ojos y acariciar su rostro con dulzura al hablar, poniendo sus frentes juntas en el proceso, "¿ahora vas a pedirme que me detenga?", aclamó con voz ronca.

"N-no." Se maldijo en su fuero interno al escucharse dubitativa y débil. Pero sin aire, sintiéndose mareada, confusa e igualmente enojada y ansiosa, era toda una hazaña que lograse pronunciar una palabra coherente. Notó el sonido de su propio corazón retumbando en sus oídos, ¿cuándo alguien le había logrado quitar el delicado balance de vida que había conseguido a través de los años?, ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que sus propios latidos habían hecho desaparecer el ruido exterior?

Maldijo al joven Fletcher con todo su corazón por haber logrado hacer estragos en su cabeza. Y por sus adictivos y ávidos besos.

"Bien." Fue la respuesta de Ferb, misma que vino casi en un gruñido bajo. Vanesa se concentró en los labios de fuego de su _amigo, _que se abrieron paso por su cuello hasta alcanzar su oreja. Avergonzada, se reprimió cuando dejó escapar un gemido sutil e inconsciente al sentirse sumergida en el mar de emociones que un simple roce podía provocar.

Llovía. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle cuando él rió sutilmente en su oído, reemplazando por un instante el zumbar de los laditos de su corazón, "_put your hands all over,_" cantó Ferb casi en un susurro, _"put your hands all over me."_


End file.
